Such a tailgate is generally fitted to a cross-country type vehicle whose rear opening is closed in its top portion by a tailgate which has an upper portion extending from the roof down to a certain height, and a lower portion constituting the subject matter of the present invention, and which extends the upper portion down to the floor of the vehicle.
For an example of such a tailgate, reference can be made to document U.S. Pat. No. 3,398,985.
It will be understood that such a tailgate is very fragile when in the open position since it is cantilevered out, thus making it necessary for it to be made out of metal, using a structure that is determined by the requirement for strength to the exclusion of any other functional or decorative characteristic.